


Good Teachers Know How To Bring Out The Best In Students

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuckolding, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, YunJae Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin gets a side gig babysitting for Professor Kim. It's a bit too easy ... and then it ends up being hard, sweaty and insatiable.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Good Teachers Know How To Bring Out The Best In Students

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Changmin checked the apartment number again and huffed. This was one of his stupider ideas, but his professor had made him an offer he could not refuse. Thirty dollars an hour to babysit a kid who would probably sleep the entire night? Easy shit.

Two days ago in class, Changmin had been so tired that he had almost fallen asleep. Professor Kim tossed a marker at him. It had been embarrassing, but he had stood up and apologized and said he’d been at work late. He had to work in order to pay for classes and help his parents pay for his sisters’ school fees and tutors.

And the beauty had asked him after class if he wanted to babysit. He had a three-year old daughter, and his last babysitter had moved to Busan for school. Changmin had almost said no and then Professor Kim mentioned the amount of money. He’d make more money in one night than he made in a few days.

He hefted his backpack just as the elevator door opened. There were only three apartments on this floor, and Professor Kim’s was at the end of the hall. He knocked on the door, did not ring the bell, because it was late, and Professor Kim said his daughter would already be in bed when he arrived. Eight to two in the morning. Six hours. $180 dollars. In one night.

When the door opened, it was not Professor Kim behind it, but another man. Another gorgeous man, and Changmin felt his mouth open.

He was tall, in a elegant suit, white shirt and checkered white and black tie under a black vest. He had brown hair, dyed lighter than normal, and styled up away from his face. Pretty eyes, sexy lips, and then he smiled, and Changmin fought the urge to faint.

During class, Professor Kim was smart: he never outright said he was gay, but he talked about his “partner” a lot. Most married men said “wife.”

“You must be Changminnie,” the man said. “Hi. I’m Jung Yunho.”

Changmin swallowed roughly and bowed, muttering hello.

“Is that Changminnie?” a familiar voice said.

Jung Yunho smiled and moved to the side to let Changmin in. Changmin removed his shoes by the door and tried to bow at his professor at the same time.

Professor Kim was a vision in white. Tight white pants, tight white creamy sweater, even a white crop jacket. It contrasted sharply with his black hair and the dark makeup around his eyes.

Changmin tried to swallow again.

Professor Kim taught Social Discourse, a class required for Changmin’s criminology major. He liked Professor Kim a lot. The man was very fair and very clear about what he expected in his classroom. The hardest part of his class was not getting distracted because Professor Kim was gorgeous. He had mentioned in passing that he’d been a model about ten years ago, just out of high school. He’d thought of acting, being an entertainer, but he had an urge to help kids more, so he went to college for sociology. He worked part time in a government capacity helping children of broken homes and taught adjunct courses.

“Are you okay?” Professor Kim asked, moving toward him.

Changmin stepped back and nodded. “Sorry. I ... sorry. Um, h-hi, Professor.”

“Ah, Changminnie, you can call me Jaejoong, okay?”

Changmin swallowed and nodded. “Jaejoong-shi.”

And then Professor Kim smirked, like he knew exactly what Changmin was thinking. He probably did. “Come with me,” he said. “I’ll give you a tour of the house before Yunho-yah and I leave.”

The condo was huge, with a large living space with couches and small tables, and then a separate area with a TV and gaming console. The room opened into the kitchen, a small dining table and a bar. The kitchen was all straight lines, but bright blues and muted browns. There were four bedrooms and three bathrooms. Professor Kim whispered in the hallway to tell Changmin where his daughter, Taeyeon slept. One of the rooms was an office, another a guest room, and with a small wave toward a double set of doors, he said, “Master bedroom.”

They went back into the kitchen, where Jung Yunho stood, gorgeous and breathtaking. He’d added a white pocket square to his suit. The two of them were dressed to match, and it was very easy to see how perfectly they fit together.

“A pre-dinner drink,” Yunho said and nudged a shot glass toward Changmin.

Professor Kim smirked. “You’re going to get our babysitter sloshed again.”

 _Our._ ... Not _my_.

“Kid looks like he needs it,” Yunho said. “Drink. And don’t worry too much. We know you haven’t babysat before. That’s why tonight is the best night. Taeyeon is already asleep. You just have to go comfort her if she has a nightmare.”

Professor Kim took a shot and knocked it back, so did Jung Yunho.

Changmin swallowed, lifting the cup with shaking hands. He tilted the alcohol back into his throat and coughed while it went down. He could not refuse when Yunho poured them all another one.

“We’ll try to be home by two,” Professor Kim said. “If we’re not, it’s okay if you want to sleep in the guest room.”

Changmin nodded, still trying to clear his eyes and throat from the alcohol.

“Thank you so much, Changminnie,” Professor Kim said. He patted his cheek. “My cell phone number is on the fridge just in case.”

The two of them moved around the counter, Jung Yunho’s arm went around Professor Kim’s waist. They sauntered through the room, and just before the door, stopped long enough for a light kiss. Lips on lips, and then they were outside, and Changmin moaned, thunking his head on the countertop.

\---

Changmin spent the night doing homework. He got paid to do his homework. Talk about a sweet deal. At the ramen shop, they were too busy for Changmin to even try to do his homework. Professor Kim had encouraged him to bring his schoolwork to do when his daughter did not need him.

But by one in the morning, he was dragging. Only another hour, and then he could sleep. But it was hard to keep his head up and his eyes open and on his textbook. He had his chin resting in his hand when the door opened and shut, and he shot up, alert. Mostly. Blinking quickly.

And then dreaming, because Jung Yunho had his professor pressed up against the door with his leg, their lips together, fingers at his pants. Professor Kim pushed Yunho’s jacket off his shoulders, and tugged at the white shirt and then the tie. Yunho’s hands pushed into his pants.

Professor Kim moaned, head tilted back, and Yunho sucked on his neck, hand moving between their bodies, rubbing against the bulge in his white pants.

Professor Kim gasped, and then met Changmin’s eyes and smiled. “Yunho, company.”

Yunho growled, but eventually pulled away from the deep purple mark imprinted on his lover’s pale skin.

“Sorry, we’re late, Changminnie,” Professor Kim said. “It’s hard to drag Yunnie off the dance floor.”

“Harder to pull you away from the bar,” Yunho grumbled good naturedly.

Changmin heard them, he did, but he focused on their bodies. Professor Kim did not button his pants back up, and Yunho had a matching erection. Changmin licked his lips.

And almost missed the look they gave each other.

Changmin flushed and looked away, mind still foggy with sleep. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was after three a.m.

He barely breathed when Professor Kim leaned over him, reaching for his book. “Did you fall asleep studying?” he asked, breath almost against Changmin’s ear.

Changmin shivered and wanted to run away, but Professor Kim was right behind him, almost forcing him over the countertop. “Y-yeah. Sorry.”

“Again, we’re sorry we were late,” Yunho said. Another bottle of alcohol appeared and more shot glasses. Changmin took one automatically.

“You should stay,” Professor Kim said and moved away, letting Changmin breathe air clear of the sweet scent of his fading cologne.

He walked toward Yunho and then into his arms, his own wrapping around Yunho’s neck. “Take Changminnie to the room, I’m going to check on Taeyonnie.”

Yunho kissed him, bordering on passionate, and Changmin sort of whimpered, a weird sound, gravelly. A lot of girls typed the sound out as ungh or something and now Changmin understood why.

Professor Kim left Yunho’s embrace, fingers trailing over his shoulder and then went down the hallways.

Yunho winked at him, and then said, “Come on.”

Still dazed, but no longer half asleep, Changmin followed after him. They bypassed the guest bedroom, and Changmin made a noise when Yunho opened the doors to the master bedroom.

He grinned over his shoulder. “Can’t have you sleeping in jeans, dongsaeng. You can borrow some sweats from me.”

“O-okay, h-hyung.”

The casual word had Yunho smiling wider.

Changmin stepped into the room. Dim, recessed lights along the top of one wall let light around the rest of room. There was a bed, a sitting area, and then three other doors. Everything was white. Except the bed. Black blankets, black pillows.

Opposites, together.

Yunho walked straight to a dresser, just as white as the walls and everything else. He stopped before it and started taking off his suit.

Changmin’s mouth went dry. Body frozen. Unlike Yunho. Who continued to undress, one piece at a time. His back was revealed first. Strong muscles across his shoulders, the way they curved down to the tops of the pants had Changmin itching to touch. His arms were just made of flesh and muscles, probably no bones, just strong strong, and thick. His pants dropped, showing off black tight briefs, and his ass, and then thighs, and strong legs. He bent over.

Changmin’s mind went blank on the synonyms. Maybe the girls online were right. Ung. Unf. Holy fucking shit.

Fingers and then hands ran over his shoulders, draped over his chest. Pale, skin, strong arms. Down his stomach. Lips touched his ear. “Sexy, isn’t he, Changminnie?”

Changmin made that noise again, breaking off with a gasp when Professor Kim slid his hands over his crotch. Eyes fluttering shut, he leaned against the firm body behind him.

A warm chuckle pulsed over his mouth, and another set of hands settled on his hips.

“Shame on you, Jaejoongie,” Yunho said. “Changminnie is your student.”

“Such a pretty student,” he said and kissed his neck. “Smart. Studious. Sexy.”

A warm hand cupped his cheek and lips touched his lightly. Changmin blinked, trying to focus on Yunho in front of him with his professor’s lips still sucking on his neck and his hand still rubbing his erection.

Yunho smiled. “Tell us to stop, Changminnie.”

Professor Kim made a noise of protest and sucked harder.

Shaking, Changmin lifted his hand, wrapped it around Yunho’s neck, and pulled their mouths back together. Yunho smiled into the kiss, Professor Kim made a noise of glee. Fingers unbuttons his jeans. Hands slid up his chest, under his T-shirt. He broke away with a gasp that was muffled when his shirt was yanked off. Lips landed on both sides of his neck. Pain from twisting fingers blossomed on his nipples just as pleasure spiraled along his cock. Bare cock. His pants were at his knees.

“Come to bed with us,” Professor Kim said and licked his ear. “Please, Changminnie.”

That noise again. Changmin vowed to figure out the actual letters in it, but you know, just not when he was pressed between two of the hottest men he’d ever seen and he was about to let them drag him into a bed. A bed. Fuck. Probably to fuck.

Fuck.

Changmin gasped, heart speeding up with panic. He shook his head, whimpering. “I ... Professor, I haven’t ... please, I ... can’t ... I ... never.”

“What did I tell you about calling me Jaejoong?”

“Not important now, love,” Yunho said. Again, Yunho cupped his cheek, and Changmin focused on his small smile. “Are you a virgin, Changminnie?”

Changmin bit his lip against another whimper, felt himself flush, and he tried to look down. But Yunho tightened his grip.

“It’s okay,” he said. “We’ll just suck you off if that’s what you want, but ...”

Changmin licked his lips. “But?”

“What’s your favorite thing, Joongie?”

Professor Kim pumped his hand on Changmin’s cock faster, making him moan again, his legs shake. “Watching Yunho fuck people that aren’t me.”

Changmin huffed and met Yunho’s eyes. “Why?”

Yunho shrugged. “Gets him all jealous and annoyed, which means he rides my cock hard and heavy afterward.”

Changmin licked his lips again. “I ... o-okay, but ... I ...”

Yunho kissed him softly. “Don’t worry. We’ll take care of you.”

Changmin shuddered and nodded, and Professor Kim sped up his strokes again.

“Bed, Joongie.”

Professor Kim made a noise of protest, mouth against Changmin’s shoulder, but he started walking backwards, Changmin almost tripped on the pants still at his knees, and Yunho chuckled. He pressed in close, and between the two of them, Changmin barely had to lift his feet to get mostly naked. A moment later, Professor Kim’s warmth left him, and he climbed onto the bed.

Yunho winked at him. “Take the rest of your clothes off, pretty boy.”

Changmin almost fell taking off his socks.

Yunho was just as naked as him when Changmin stood up straight. His cock was huge. Changmin’s throat went tight.

With another smile, Yunho turned him around and flung an arm around his shoulders. “First thing you learn about Jaejoong. He likes to be stared at.”

Changmin coughed before he managed to say, “No wonder he’s a teacher.”

Yunho laughed, and Professor Kim smiled at him. He lay against the bed, pale skin, white pants, arms over his head. His body arched a little bit, his abs tense. He had tattoos on his stomach, a butterfly on his chest. Words on the other side, above his nipple. Metal sparkled in a nipple and his bellybutton.

“Doesn’t he look pretty against the dark bed?”

Changmin hummed in agreement, not really sure he should try to talk again.

Professor Kim spread his legs a little and ran his hands over his own thighs, and then to the clasp on his pants.

Changmin stared, entranced as the clasp was released, the zipper lowered, and the pretty pink curve of his erection almost looked dark against the white material. Professor Kim was not wearing underwear.

“Take them off me, Changminnie.”

Changmin swallowed.

“Normally I do not let him get naked this soon,” Yunho said, “but for this, for you, I’ll make an exception.” He nudged Changmin forward, and Changmin moved, almost falling onto the bed. He grabbed Professor Kim’s pants and yanked them down and then off. He tried to move away, but Yunho climbed onto the bed after him, and moved in behind him, keeping him there. His teacher spread his legs around them, body still arching a little, hands above his head.

Changmin’s eyes widened at the glint of a hooped jewel at the ridge of his cock.

“Touch him,” Yunho said, his own arms coming around Changmin’s stomach and hands sliding up his chest.

Changmin was not sure he could touch without the curling crush he had on his professor turning into outright love, devotion, and obsession.

He slid his hands along pale, inner thighs, from his knees, to the soft skin near his balls. He went up a bit farther, to his sculpted stomach. Professor Kim gasped and twisted, body arching into each touch.

He stopped to flick the piercing in his navel, and then went up higher to pinch his nipples.

Yunho chuckled behind him. “You’re being way too nice to him, dongsaeng.”

Changmin bit his lip, but his professor was smiling.

“Don’t listen to him,” he said and slid his hand up Changmin’s arm. He pulled on it and Changmin fell over him, hands by his head. “He is a sadistic beast and never touches me until I’m almost begging for it.”

“S-sexy,” Changmin gasped.

Professor Kim smiled and ran his hands through Changmin’s hair. “Maybe. Kiss me.”

Changmin swallowed back his nervousness and leaned down and kissed him.

There were hands and lips and teeth and tongue on his skin, up and down his back, along his ass. Even down his legs, to his feet.

“Wait, Professor, I ...”

“What did I say about calling me Jaejoong?” he said with a scowl and a harsh tug on his hair.

Changmin muttered an apology.

“You’re calling Yunho ‘hyung,’ why not me? Come on say, Jaejoong.”

“Jae-jaejoong,” Changmin muttered, unable to stop himself. He was used to obeying Professor Kim.

“Say it again,” he demanded, and then again, after Changmin complied.

“Be nice, baby,” Yunho said, molding his body to Changmin’s and resting his chin on Changmin’s shoulder to look down at his lover. “He’s not used to seeing you in a very non-authoritative position.”

Professor Kim smiled. “You could always call me, pet, Changminnie.”

Changmin moaned and covered Professor Kim’s mouth with his own for a heavy kiss. Calling Professor Kim anything other than what he was used to was going to require thinking. And thinking ... well, there was no reason for him to be thinking.

Yunho reached around his hips, gripping his cock with a slick hand.

Changmin cried out, yanking himself from Professor Kim’s mouth. His body shuddered and he whimpered in disbelief. The slick feel of a foreign hand and the entire ... well, everything .. had Changmin coming after only a few strokes. He thrust back against Yunho’s body, panting harshly and pumped his release all over Professor Kim’s cock and stomach.

Yunho’s strong arm around his waist kept him from collapsing against Professor Kim’s body.

“So beautiful,” Professor Kim whispered and touched his cheek. With a laugh, he took the same hand, dragged it through the come and licked his fingers clean. “So delicious.”

Changmin flushed. “S-sorry, hyung.”

“Don’t be,” Professor Kim said, hand going to Changmin’s cock. He stroked quickly, with a light grip. Changmin shuddered, elbows shaking. “I’m pretty sure you’re going to stay hard enough to fuck me and come again.”

Changmin nodded.

“Yunnie,” Professor Kim said and lifted an eyebrow.

Yunho chuckled. With lips against Changmin’s ear, he whispered, “Can I prep you, dongsaeng? Shove my fingers inside your ass? Is that okay?”

Changmin garbled out a reply that he hope sounded like yes.

Yunho pressed a series of kisses along his shoulders. “Let’s get that dick of yours inside our pretty pet first.”

“Oh god,” Changmin whimpered at the same time that Professor Kim said, “Yes, please.”

Yunho’s slick hand pushed Professor Kim’s away, and he coated Changmin’s erection in lube. It was almost embarrassing how hard his cock still was after coming only minutes before.

“Fuck into him,” Yunho said. He shifted forward, pushing Changmin into Professor Kim’s body. Professor Kim gripped the back of his thighs, just enough hand holding his ass to spread himself open.

Changmin gulped, eyes fluttering shut as Yunho slipped his cock up and down Professor Kim’s cleft.

Professor Kim moaned and then pressure on Changmin’s hip had him thrusting forward, sinking into the heat of Professor Kim’s body, clenched around, over and up through his stomach, into his throat. Changmin cried out, hips almost moving on their own. His hands fell to the bed on either side of Professor Kim’s head, mouth open in more embarrassing whimpers.

And then he stopped, pressed against Professor Kim, Yunho’s firm hand on his hips, keeping him in place.

“Hold still, dongsaeng,”

Changmin whimpered in absolute protest.

Chuckling, Yunho gripped his ass in one hand and then cool, slippery lube dripped down his cleft. And then fingers, slick and firm, right to his hole. A single pushed in, pulling a guttural moan from Changmin and his hips jerked. Hands tangled in his hair and lips pressed against his. Professor Kim pumped his tongue into him, and Yunho pumped his finger. In and out. Weird. Tight. Uncomfortable. But so good.

He never thought that someone else’s finger would feel so very different from his own. The first thing was the depth. From this angle, Yunho was able to shove his entire finger into Changmin, more deeply than Changmin had ever been able to touch. His body shook, muscles quivering. He tried to hold still and couldn’t, not with the way Professor Kim was clamped around his dick. He moved, quick, too strong and Professor Kim moaned into the kiss, breaking away after a few more thrusts to whimper and then gasp his name.

“Hey,” Professor Kim said and cupped his cheeks. “Breathe.”

“Can’t,” Changmin managed and kissed him again. The spiraling sensations exploded and he cried out, hips thrusting uncontrollably a few more times before he was coming, shuddering and panting through another orgasm. He fell against Professor Kim, face on his shoulder, breath heavy with his mouth pressed against sweaty skin. The tingles of pleasure did not stop and Changmin realized that Yunho still had his fingers inside his body. More than one, pumping them slowly, pumping them in and out.

Changmin shifted, vaguely aware of the embarrassing whimpers coming from his throat.

“So precious,” Professor Kim crooned at him, hands running through Changmin’s hair.

Changmin moaned when Yunho’s fingers pulled away and then tensed up when Yunho pressed close, something much larger than fingers swiping up and down his cleft.

“Oh, god,” Changmin gasped and panted, eyes shutting tight as Yunho’s cock breached him. It was tight, too tight, but slick and hot. His body was on its own and Changmin was floating, buoyed by the two bodies pressed tight against him, but too light to stay put. Everything faded and weaved. Noises. Scents. Touch.

Yunho moved slow, in and out of his body, a soft hand on his back.

It hurt just enough to keep Changmin from floating away completely.

“Okay, Minnie?” Professor Kim whispered.

Changmin whimpered in response because he had no idea.

“He’s definitely okay from this angle,” Yunho said and gripped Changmin’s hips, thrusting a little faster. “So tight, so new.”

Changmin whimpered again, this time from the change in angle. He shifted his hips, sliding out of Professor Kim’s body and giving Yunho more room to fuck him. Harder. His vision went spotty, his mouth open in a soundless moan. Almost soundless. Little noises of disbelief filtered through his gasping. He had no idea that sex felt like this, this soul sucking, heart stopping, body craving need. A far cry from using his own fingers when he was home alone or in the shower.

Fingers curled around his soft cock, stroking and playing until he was hard again. He didn’t really get that, why his body wanted more, why his body was even capable of more when Yunho’s cock was stretching him out beyond the point of painful, but hey, why the hell not. He blindly followed the direction, let himself be positioned back against Professor Kim’s whorled opening and he let Yunho’s hard thrusts push him into Professor Kim’s body. He couldn’t really move, and Professor Kim’s mouth was against his shoulder, licking, sucking and he was humming and muttering encouragement that Changmin did not hear.

Everything shuddered, his muscles tight, body strung taut. For so long. Suspended between them, thrusting into Professor Kim’s throbbing body to the same rhythm as Yunho fucked into his own throbbing body.

Changmin pressed up onto his hands for long enough to come, for the pleasure--confused and twisted and powerful--to explode from him again. The dirty squelching noises of his dick fucking Professor Kim through come had him blushing, but still moving, shuddering through everything, gasping and falling.

Falling, right against Professor Kim’s chest. His breathing was heavy, loud in the rushing of his ears. A firm smack of Yunho’s body on his ass reminded him that he was being taken, and as the pleasure seeped from his sweaty skin, the pain returned and he squirmed and whimpered against Professor Kim’s body.

But hands cupped his cheeks, lips pressed against his and Changmin kissed Professor Kim as well as he could and was content to just lay there and be between them.

He had no idea how long Yunho fucked into him, how long Professor Kim kissed him. Time was insignificant while between the two of them. He followed their direction, with no complaints, moving down Professor Kim’s body to play with the piercing and suck on his cock while Yunho continued to thrust into him. The pain faded to an ache, but one that wasn’t any worse than the satisfaction of a harsh workout. His jaw hurt, his cheeks hurt, lips spread wide while Professor Kim fucked into his mouth.

Sensations, noises, movements.

Changmin almost wished they’d recorded the entire thing, just to have a reminder of everything that was done to him and everything he did.

He had no idea. Not completely.

When Yunho finally pulled out of him, Changmin whimpered in protest, glaring at him over his shoulder.

Yunho laughed and pushed Changmin to the side. “Don’t be greedy. Let me fuck my lover.”

Changmin pouted, but as with everything, he obeyed and moved to the side. Yunho crawled over Professor Kim’s body and Professor Kim lifted his legs, wrapping them around Yunho’s waist.

“How much do you love the idea that I’m fucking you after being inside Changmin?” Yunho asked.

Professor Kim smiled and nodded. “So much. So sexy to watch him, to know that’s what you do to me every day.”

Changmin frowned as the two of them kissed, as Professor Kim moaned when Yunho thrust into him. Their bodies molded, their movements synched. They were whole, together, and Changmin ...

Well, Changmin was just a passing fancy for them. It hurt just a little to realize that, but watching the two of them together gave Changmin something to strive for. He deserved to be worshiped the way Yunho worshiped Professor Kim. He deserved to find someone to worship as well.

Their lips barely parted, their bodies did not stop, even when Yunho moved far enough away to wrap a hand around Professor Kim’s erection, thumb flicking at the piercing. Even their pleasure was in sync, growing and spiraling at the same time. Their breaths speeding up at once, their bodies twitching at once, and then Professor Kim was coming, moaning into Yunho’s mouth as he pumped his release all over his own stomach and all over Yunho’s hand. That dirty hand moved up his chest, spreading the mess more and then into Professor Kim’s hair, yanking on it while his hips sped up. He dicked into Professor Kim faster, his own moans no longer in control, unbidden and loud between their lips. His thrusts went a tiny bit erratic, nothing like Changmin’s own uncontrollable ones. He figured that Yunho would never be anything but in control. And then he was gasping, finally pulling away from Professor Kim’s mouth as his body shuddered through its pleasure and he pumped more come into Professor Kim’s body.

The two of them slowed, breathing deep, muscles relaxing.

And then Professor Kim turned feral, wild eyes to Changmin and licked his lips. “Enjoy that?”

Changmin nodded.

“I can tell,” Professor Kim said and stroked Changmin’s hard cock. “I wonder how many times you’re going to come this morning.”

Changmin moaned. “Morning. Have ... work.”

“Call in sick,” Yunho said.

Demanded. Ordered.

Changmin shivered. “O-okay.”

“Good,” Professor Kim said. “Now get over here and let me suck on your dick while Yunho keeps fucking me. One orgasm is never enough for him.”

And Changmin understood. If he had the opportunity to fuck Professor Kim all the time, one orgasm would never be enough for him either.

\----

Changmin woke up on an unfamiliar bed. Too soft. Too cool. Content. Sore. Happy. God, he was smiling like an idiot.

And then a hot body curled around him, a cock prodded his sore channel, but he moaned, shifted his legs and buried into the pillow the noise of pleasure from being taken.

“Good afternoon, Changminnie,” Professor Kim whispered, hand curled at his hip.

“Oh god,” Changmin muttered.

All night ... well, morning ... Professor Kim hadn’t fucked him. He hadn’t thought it was possible. A weird tugging sensation on the sensative skin had Changmin throbbing too soon. The piercing. Fuck. It felt so good.

Professor Kim’s hand went further, finally curling around his morning erection. Changmin blamed this still-incessant need for pleasure on his bed partner and not on his body’s actual ability.

“Fuck,” Changmin said, the word garbled and muffled.

Professor Kim chuckled and then was hauling him up to his knees, hands on his hips, slamming into him, slapping their bodies together.

Under the onslaught, Changmin got a hand on his cock. His moans stayed buried in the bed as he jerked himself off.

But then Jaejoong pulled away and Changmin moaned in protest.

With a laugh, Professor Kim shifted behind him. “Keep stroking. I’m going to eat my come out of your ass.”

Changmin panted, hand speeding up. The first touch of a tongue on his sore, used body had him twitching. The second and third had his vision going black. Jaejoong sucked on him, dug at him with his tongue and then fingers. Slick, lubed fingers curled around his aching balls, and Changmin lost it, his hand freezing while he spilled a few more pulses of come onto the bed, and his body shuddered through an orgasm.

Jaejoong hummed and moved again, shimmying under his spread legs. Mouth on his balls and then his dick. Licking first and then sucking.

Changmin moaned and jerked his hips down, fucking Jaejoong’s throat.

“Dongsaeng,” Yunho said from the doorway, and Changmin opened his eyes to see him standing there, bathed in light from the hallway. Gorgeous, just in boxers and a tanktop.

“You promised,” Jaejoong said, words muffled.

“I did.”

Changmin grunted a question.

“Jaejoong pawned Taeyeon off on a neighbor for a few hours,” Yunho said coming to the bed.

Changmin turned his head to keep watching.

Yunho settled between Jaejoong’s legs, lifting them up by the ankles. He pushed his boxers down, barring his hard cock. “I told him if he found a babysitter, we’d come to bed and play with you some more.”

Changmin wanted to point out that they failed to ask him what he wanted, and then Yunho thrust into his lover, and Professor Kim moaned around his dick, and Changmin moaned, hips dropping to fuck Professor Kim’s mouth.

Yeah, this was exactly what he wanted, and the two men knew it.

\---

Changmin finally was ready to leave their house after dinner, after a bath and another fuck, and a shower. After Jaejoong-hyung cooked for him and cooed over how cute he was with his hair all messy and hickys on his neck.

Changmin wasn’t really embarrassed.

“You okay?” Yunho asked in a moment while Jaejoong-hyung had gone down the hall for something.

“Yeah,” Changmin said.

“But ...” Yunho prompted.

Changmin huffed. “Just not sure how I’m going to sit through his lectures without drooling and jerking off.”

Yunho laughed. “Understandable. But I do have a question for you?”

“What?” Changmin had expected a question about telling, keeping this a secret. Professor Kim would be fired if he said anything.

Instead, Yunho said, “I have a business dinner I can’t miss on Friday night. Will you babysit?”

Changmin choked on a bite of food. “Huh?”

Yunho smiled and ran his hand down his cheek. “Come babysit. On Friday.”

“O-okay.”

Hearing Jaejoong-hyung returning, Yunho lowered his voice, “I’ll show you what he’s like all tied up and if you’re lucky, I’ll let you fuck him with me, stretch him out around both our cocks.”

Changmin groaned and slammed his forehead on the table.

Yunho laughed, waved away Jaejoong-hyung’s question and kissed the back of Changmin’s neck.

Changmin listened to the two of them talk and then opened his eyes to watch them kiss.

Babysitting. Again.

Changmin pushed up from the table with a loud noise, startling them both.

“Do you actually have a daughter?” Changmin demanded.

They stared at him, eyes wide.

“Or was this just a ruse to get me in between you two?”

Jaejoong-hyung was the first to laugh, and then he moved over and wrapped his arms around Changmin’s shoulders. Yunho was there a moment later, on his other side, lips against his ear.

“Taeyeon is real, a handful, but real,” Yunho said. “You’ll meet her on Friday.”

“But,” Jaejoong-hyung said, “you between us is a very good result of me asking you to babysit. If I had asked you to have a threesome with my lover and me, would you have come over?”

Changmin did not have to think about that and said, “You always say in class that there’s no such thing as a stupid question, Jaejoong-hyung. But that was a stupid question.”

Jaejoong-hyung smiled widely and kissed him. “You’re going to have to sit in the back of the classroom tomorrow, Changmin-ah.”

“Why?” Changmin hated sitting in the back of the classroom.

“Because if you’re too close to me, I may want to touch you and that will get me fired.”

“I’m going to have to drop your class then, because you’ll find a way to wander to wherever I'm sitting.”

Jaejoong-hyung pouted. “Don’t do that.”

Yunho chuckled, a low sound that had them both shivering. “I have an idea. Jaejoongie loves being reminded of me during class. I say I give him a reminder in the form of a vibrator, but Changmin gets control of it. The closer Jaejoong gets to your desk, the lower the vibrations.”

“Lower?” Changmin said in surprise and then smirked at Jaejoong-hyung. “Yeah. If it was higher, you’d be on my lap in about ten minutes.”

“Shut up, both of you. You’re going to get me fired.”

“I’ll be okay,” Changmin said. “I have to pass your class to get my degree. I’ll keep control of myself and keep notes on when you don’t keep control of yourself, so Yunho-hyung can decide your punishment.”

“No favoritism either,” Yunho said. “That’s bad. And your punishment is going to be a cockring. No coming for you or for me, you come-slut.”

Jaejoong pouted. “Fine.”

“What about me?” Changmin demanded.

Yunho smiled. “Making Jaejoong watch you come when he isn’t allowed? That’s probably the harshest punishment I can think of.”

Jaejoong-hyung grumbled words into Changmin’s neck, his breath making the skin shiver and his cock twitch. Again. Damn.

And both of them noticed, of course.

With a large smile, Jaejoong headed down to his knees, pulling at Changmin’s jeans. “How about one more blowjob before you go?”

“Again, stupid question, hyung,” Changmin said and unbuttoned his jeans.

He should have known better though, because another blowjob turned into another fuck, and in less than five minutes, he had Jaejoong bent over the table, and Yunho pressed up behind him, their moans and smacks of skin on skin echoing around the kitchen.


End file.
